The Star Wars Christmas Ball
by Nyce
Summary: Jedi, Senators, Bounty Hunters, Sith, Republic, Rebel, Imperial and Separatist alike. You are invited to the Star Wars Christmas Ball! Every Year there is this huge Christmas Ball and everyone is invited, and I mean, everyone. Follow the story of Obi-Wan as he tries to get ready and attend the Ball, while of course, avoiding his stalkers.
1. Chapter 1 - The Invite

**Hello! Thanks for dropping in to read this story. It's just a funny little thing I thought of a while ago and decided to write and share. The chapters are short, but there should be frequent updates. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Star Wars does not belong to me. It belongs to Lucasarts, or Disney, or Fred down the road.  
**

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi was pacing back and forth in his room in the Jedi Temple. He was in a bit of a situation.

He didn't have a date.

You see, at the end of every year there was a huge ball. It was called The Star Wars Christmas Ball, and every year almost everyone in the Temple had gotten an invite.

But, this would be Obi-Wan's first time in years going to it. The past years, he'd always had a mission and the last time he went, he was a padawan! This time, however, he didn't need to go on a mission.

He was fingering the invitation in his hands as he read it again.

**Jedi, Senators, Bounty Hunters, Sith, Republic, Rebel, Imperial and Separatist alike.  
You are invited to the Star Wars Christmas Ball!  
Of future, past and present, come join the fun!  
This year the Ball is being held on the Planet of Naboo!  
Bring a date with you.  
For Jedi: The rule of attachment is lifted.  
Can't wait to see you there!  
Please note that interactions with your future selves, or talk of your future, will be memory-erased.  
**

Obi-Wan flung the invitation down on a chair. He had originally been planning to take his fellow Jedi, Siri Tatchi, but she had a mission and was unable to come.

Anakin was taking the Senator of Naboo and Ahsoka was taking Captain Rex. He was going to go alone but Anakin had put it, every girl would be after him because it would be the only time that the Great Jedi General would be able to date.

Obi-Wan decided that this was stupid. Sure, he had a lot of Fan-Girls, and sure, some of them were reallllly creepy and stalker-like, he had to use his Jedi sensing abilities to find if any were following him all the time, but surly they wouldn't come after him, as Anakin had put it, "Like a Cat after a Mouse" what ever they were, would they?

He heard the tell-tale ring of his holo-projector going off. He reached over for it and then pressed a button. A blue Anakin appeared.

"_Hey Master. Got a date yet_?" Anakin greeted him, with a smirk on his tiny blue face.

With a touch of annoyance, Obi-Wan replied, "No, I do not, Anakin."

"_You'd better hurry up and find one, Master. The Ball is tonight after all_." Anakin said, his smirk growing bigger.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms, "I don't think I will be taking a date." He decided.

Anakin looked at him, slightly worried, "_That might be bad for your health, if your stalkers find out."_

"Well, they won't find out, will they?" Obi-Wan asked him, in a pointed voice, "You are the only person who knows, after all."

Anakin opened his mouth to speak when something attracted his attention next to him, "_Uhh. Master. Get on the Holo-Net_." Anakin said to him, his voice mixed with humor and seriousness.

Obi-Wan frowned in confusion but did what Anakin said anyway.

"_Now go to Obiwanisawesomedotholo."_

"Why?"

"_Just do it."_

"Fine." Obi-Wan muttered as he typed in the web address. What he was greeted with surprised him greatly.

**THE MOST AWESOME JEDI GENERAL EVER  
Obi-Wan Kenobi  
IS NOT TAKING ANYONE TO THE CHRISTMAS BALL!**

Obi-Wans jaw dropped as he read it. How in the blazes could they have possibly found out?

"How?" He muttered to himself in shock.

"_I don't know, Master. Maybe your apartment is bugged?" _Anakin suggested to him from over the Holo-Projector.

Obi-Wan did not like that idea. At all. Who knew what else those stalkers could find out if his place was bugged. He'd have to find all of the little metallic devices and dispose of them as soon as possible.

A thought struck Obi-Wan as he looked over at Anakin, "Anakin, what are you doing on a fansite for me, anyway?" he asked him.

"_Uhh, I gotta go, Obi-Wan. My… uh… bed is on fire!_" Anakin said, quickly and then he hung up the call.

Obi-wan looked at the spot where the little blue Anakin stood just moments before with a suspicious gaze, but shook those feelings off. Anakin wouldn't be doing anything suspicious on that website. He was probably just keeping an eye on things for Obi-Wan, so that he didn't get taken by surprise. Yes. Obi-Wan decided, that was it.

* * *

**I hope you take some time to review. When you review, let me know who Obi should go to the Ball with.**

**Ventress, Siri Tatchi, Satine, Sabe, a stalker or any other character that you can suggest! :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2 - Enter Ahsoka

**Thanks for reviewing Emperor Andross. And for the suggestion of Cerasi. I forgot about her! :D**

* * *

Obi-Wan decided to go get his robes ready for the ball, since the ball was only in a few hours. He went to his dresser and opened his draws, He pulled out a set of robes that looked the best. There were only light lightsaber burns on them, but no one would notice. Obi-Wan nodded his head as he chucked the robe set onto his bed. They'll do.

The door chimed making the Negotiator turn away from his dresser and make his way to the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see Ahsoka there.

"Hello Master Kenobi!" The Togruta greeted him, "I came to make sure that your outfit is good enough for the ball."

"I think I can pick out an outfit myself, Ahsoka." Obi-Wan put in, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You'd think, but I thought the same about Skyguy and I was just there, to check anyway, and he had picked out a set of robes that look exactly like his normal clothes. AND they had blaster scoring on them! As if no one would notice!" The Padawan explained.

Obi-Wan looked over his shoulder at his robes on his bed. Now that he thought about it, the lightsaber burns were a tad more noticeable than he first thought…

Taking advantage of Obi-Wans distraction, Ahsoka pushed past him to make his way to his clothes.

"Master Kenobi! Were you going to wear these?" Ahsoka asked him with an incredulous tone.

"N…no." Obi-Wan stuttered.

"I should think not!" Ahsoka stated firmly, "Those lightsaber burns are more noticeable than Anakins blaster marks!"

The Togruta shook her head as she walked over to Obi-Wan, "What is it with guys and leaving everything last minute?" the Jedi master heard the Padawan mutter under her breath.

Then, louder, the teenage girl said, "Come on Master Kenobi. I'm taking you and Skyguy clothes shopping!" the girl declared.

Obi-Wan's eye's widened in surprise and a bit of… fear?

"N…no Ahsoka. That's not necessary…" The Master protested.

"Yes, it is. I know you aren't taking a date…"

"How to you know that?" Obi-Wan exclaimed. Did everyone in the temple go to that blasted website, or did Anakin tell her?

"Details, details. But anyway, you still have to look nice. A pair of Dress Robes for Anakin and you!" Ahsoka grinned, her spirits high then she waved her hand at Obi-Wan, "Now, com Anakin and call him here."

"Why can't you do it?" The Jedi master asked the Padawan.

"Because he won't come if he knows what I have planned." Ahsoka told him, her voice indicating that it was the most obvious thing in the whole galaxy.

Obi-Wan sighed and made his way over to his com as Ahsoka quickly hid out of sight of the projector when Anakin appeared.

"_Obi-Wan."_ Anakin greeted him.

"Hello Anakin. Your bed still on fire?" Obi-wan asked him, his voice intoned with humor.

"_Uhh… no."_ Anakin said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Anyway, Anakin." Obi-Wan started as he changed the subject, "I'd like a word with you. Could you come to my apartment, please?"

"_What for, Master?" _Anakin asked him, a small frown growing on the boy's face.

Obi-Wan paused for a moment. He knew that if he told Anakin the truth, he'd never come! And there was no way he'd be going clothes shopping just with Ahsoka. That was a death wish in itself!

"Uhh, I… just need to talk to you." Obi-Wan said to him before turning the communicator off.

He looked over at the Togruta who was smiling with glee. Obi-Wan gulped.

He was starting to get a very bad feeling about this.

* * *

**Please drop a review if you have time and don't forget to send in suggestions, but not just for Obi-Wan now! Any other Jedi you can suggest for :D**


	3. Chapter 3 - Shopping and Fangirls

**Thanks for reviewing and the suggestions. In this chapter, we have a sulky Anakin and some shopping!**

* * *

Obi-Wan sighed as he looked over at Anakin. The other Jedi had his arms crossed over his chest and an unhappy look on his face.

"Stop sulking, Anakin." Obi-Wan said to the man.

"I can't believe you did this to me." Anakin sulked.

"Well, I wasn't going to come alone!" Obi-Wan said, glancing at the teenage girl over at a clothes stand.

Anakin paused, "Alright. That I get. But why mee?" the Jedi Knight asked, pouting.

"Because she wanted you to." Obi-Wan sighed as the Togruta Padawan walked over to them with something in both of her hands.

"Alright guys! I got the perfect outfits here for you!" Ahsoka said, her voice filled with glee as she held up two outfits.

Obi-Wan looked at the one she held in her hand in front of him. It was dark blue in colour and was buttoned up at the front. It had a matching dark blue pant.

The one Ahsoka had for Anakin was similar to his but it was black in colour.

"Fine, Snips. We'll wear them." Anakin said, his frown still on his face, "Now can we go back to the temple? We have to leave for Naboo soon!"

But Ahsoka shook her head, "No way Skyguy! We still need to get you ties, and shoes and all that other important stuff!" the girl told them.

"Do we really have to be here for this?" Anakin sighed.

"Do you really want your Padawan to choose out your items without you being present?" Obi-Wan interjected before the Togrutan Padawan could speak.

Anakin paused, taking what Obi-Wan said into consideration, "That's a fair point." Anakin conceded with a sigh, "Fine, but lets please hurry Ahsoka?"

A grin appeared on Ahsoka's face, "Oh I know the best place to get your shoes!" the girl said before babbling on about stuff.

Obi-Wan nodded his head and said 'yes' and 'I agree' in the right spots as they followed Ahsoka. Anakin rolled his eyes at the older master and shook his head. Obi-Wan just shrugged at his former Padawan as they got to the cashier to pay for the two suits.

"That'll be 105 credits." The cashier said, not looking at them as she was otherwise looking at a magazine.

"This should cover it." Obi-Wan said with a sigh as he handed his Jedi Temple Credit Card to the girl who looked to be in her early 20's.

The girl froze, slowly looking up at Obi-Wan, her eyes wide,

"Oh no." Obi-Wan groaned covering his face with both of his hands. He hated it when this happened!

"Oh my god!" The cashier let out a high pitched whistle, making Obi-Wan's hands go from his face to his ears and Anakin's going to the same place.

"It's Obi-Wan Kenobi!" The girl squealed again, then her eyes darted to the two other people, "And Anakin Skywalker!" she squealed once again.

"Hey, what am I? Chopped Bantha meat?" Ahsoka asked, her arms crossing in front of her.

The cashier looked at Ahsoka, "And… um…" the girl started to say.

Ahsoka rolled her blue eyes, "Ahsoka Tano. His Padawan." The togrutan girl said, poking Anakin in the side.

"Hey!" the Jedi said, rubbing where Ahsoka poked him.

"Oh, and you too." The girl shrugged before her gaze returned to Obi-Wan, "Can I have your Autograph?" the girl squealed.

"Uhh…" Obi-Wan gave an uncomfortable noise, "Sure." He said, his face going red from the attention.

The girl let out a noise of glee as she handed Obi-Wan a pen and her magazine. Obi-Wan flipped the magazine to the front cover, his eyes widening in more surprise.

On the cover was him and Anakin. Both Jedi had their lightsabers active and looking straight out at them. But the worst part of it all? They were not wearing a shirt.

Obi-Wan stared at the picture for a moment. How could they possibly gotten a photo of that? And the Jedi General who was the Negotiator was fairly certain that he had never been in that position, ever.

"Probably photoshopped. Just sign it so we can get on with our shopping." Ahsoka said from behind him.

Obi-Wan mutely nodded sand wrote his name on the cover and handed it back to the girl. The girl had a huge grin on her face as she held it out to Anakin, "You too?" she asked.

Anakin grinned as he took the pen and magazine, "Sure." He said as he wrote his name on the cover.

The girl squealed and hugged the magazine to her chest when Anakin gave it back to her.

"This is the best day ever!"

Obi-Wan sighed.

* * *

**Poor Obi?**  
** So, drop a review if you please c:  
**


	4. Chapter 4 - Sleepy Times

**Here's the next chapter! 3 Thanks for reviewing everyone! I love them all!**

* * *

Obi-Wan could've flopped down on his bed and gone to sleep for 107 years. When Ahsoka said that there was only a few things left, Obi-Wan didn't expect for them to trek all the way to a shop that was _miles _away from where they were to get a tie, that looked identical to one he picked out in the shop that they were already in!

Obi-Wan let out another sigh. He had been sighing a lot lately. Surely that couldn't be too good for his health? He made his way over to his bed and put the suit and other stuff into his suit case.

He shut the case up and picked it up. He walked over to the door and slid it open with the force. Then he trekked down the hallways of the Jedi Temple to the Hanger Bay.

The Temple was unusually quiet as most of the Jedi were either on a mission or on Naboo. Most of the Jedi had the idea to go to the lush planet in advance.

Obi-Wan shook his head as he made it to the door to the hanger. It slid open to show Anakin and Ahsoka already waiting there for him.

"Ready, Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka asked when Obi-Wan entered the room.

Obi-Wan nodded his head, "Yes. Lets get this over with."

Ahsoka gave Obi-Wan a frown, "Now don't be like that, Master Kenobi! I will not have my first Christmas Ball ruined by your grouchiness!"

Obi-Wan blinked at Ahsoka. Her first Ball? Then that would explain her… fussiness about it.

"My apologise Ahsoka. Now may we actually get on the ship and head to Naboo so we don't miss the Ball?" he asked the Togrutan girl.

Ahsoka grinned and nodded her head as they started to file into the Twilight. Anakin took seat down in the pilot's seat, and Obi-Wan quickly sat down in the co-pilots seat.

Ahsoka stood between the two seats, watching as Anakin put in the coordinates for Naboo.

The ship flew out of the hanger and into orbit of the city planet when Anakin pressed the button sending the small ship into hyperspace.

Obi-Wan stood up from his seat and moved out and moved to walk out of the main room, "I'll just be going to meditate." He said to them before exiting the room.

Obi-Wan made his way through the small ship to a private, quiet room. He sat down on the floor and crossed his legs, getting ready to meditate. He shut his eyes and started to empty his mind

Then he fell asleep.

* * *

"MASTER!"

Obi-Wan jolted awake, jumping up to his feet and lightsaber in his hand.

"Whaa?" He let out, his eyes darting through out the room only to see Anakin there, who was trying, but failing, to hide his laughter.

"Just came to let you know that we are at Naboo." Anaking said with a smirk, "Padmé has offered to let us stay at one of her vacation homes on the outskirts of Theed and I landed on the platform there."

Obi-Wan nodded his head as he clipped his lightsaber back on his belt. He was hoping that Anakin wouldn't say anything…

"So, how was your meditation, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked, smirking.

Obi-Wan nodded his head, "It was perfectly fine, Anakin."

"It seemed like it was a deep meditation."

"No, it was the same as usual."

Anakin's smirk grew, "Yes, it must've been. After all, you tend to snore in quite a few of your meditations." He said before exiting the room.

Obi-Wan's face blushed. He was hoping that Anakin didn't notice that he sometimes had a nap in meditations… Deciding to just leave it, and hoping Anakin wouldn't bring it up again, Obi-Wan left the room.

* * *

**Don't forget to review. The more reviews I get, the sooner I update! :D**


	5. Chapter 5 - Wait Anakin's Married?

"This is a vacation home?" Obi-Wan asked, his jaw hanging open at the magnificent building that stood in front of them.

Anakin nodded his head, "Yeah," he said with a loose smile, "This is one of her vacation homes." The man said as he walked towards the building, "There's a speeder in the garage for when we have to get to Theed."

Obi-Wan nodded his head lightly as he took in the building before him. He blinked a few times before gathering his senses.

_Note to self, don't fall asleep in Meditation again. Leaves mind frazzled. _Obi-Wan thought to himself as Anakin led him into the building.

Upon further inspection on the inside of the building, Obi-Wan discovered that it was actually smaller than he thought it was, but it was still bigger than his apartment and Anakins put together.

Ahsoka was skipping through the building happily, "Come on guys! We gotta get ready!" the Togruta exclaimed.

Anakin and Obi-Wan shared a look with each other, "Umm…" Obi-Wan started, "Ahsoka, the Ball doesn't start for two hours."

Ahsoka's eyes widened more, "_ONLY **TWO** HOURS!"_ The teenage girl shrieked as she ran up the steps, "I've got to get ready!"

Anakin put his head in his hands, "Oh force." He muttered, "Well, Padmé I guess gets ready for things ten hours in advance. It must be a girl thing." He sighed.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at Anakin, "Some women I know don't spend hours getting ready…" he mused, "Also, how do you know Padmé spends ten hours getting ready?"

Anakin blushed slightly, "As far as you know, Master." Anakin said before pausing upon the second thing Obi-Wan said, "Uhh…" Anakin said, "When I was protecting her… on Naboo that time…" he tried.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak but before he could, "SKYGUY GET UP HERE NOW AND GET IN YOUR SUIT! I PROMISED PICTURES! YOU TOO MASTER KENOBI!"

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin who had sighed, "May as well do as she says…" he groaned, "So much for relaxing…"

Obi-Wan nodded his head in agreement as he followed Anakin up the stairs.

* * *

Obi-Wan pulled on the collar of his blue suit. He hadn't worn a suit in… well… it was ages, really…

"Man, I didn't even wear a suit like this at my wedding!" Obi-wan heard Anakin mutter from behind him.

"What, sorry?" Obi-Wan asked, his face slightly frowning when he turned to face the younger man.

Anakin looked at him with wide eyes, "Uhh… I said… I didn't wear a suit at… um… some guy's wedding!" Anakin exclaimed, his voice slightly loud.

Obi-Wan blinked.

Anakin smiled at him before he started to whistle.

Obi-Wan blinked again before shaking his head with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh brother." He sighed under his breath.

"Hey Guys!" A voice shouted from the stairs.

They turned to see Ahsoka come down the stairs, a smile plastered on her face. She was wearing a knee length blue ribbed dress.

"It took her an hour and a bit to put that on?" Anakin muttered to Obi-Wan.

The older Jedi just shrugged in response.

"So, we going now?" Ahsoka asked as she landed softly at the bottom of the stairs, "We have to be there on time!" the girl said before running to the door and exiting it.

Obi-Wan moved to follow the eager Padwan to the door, but before he could Anakin grabbed his wrist.

"Umm… Obi-Wan… Remember that the rule of attachment is lifted, ok?" Anakin asked him.

Obi-Wan blinked, "Yes, Anakin. I do know that."

Anakin let out a smile, "Great! Now, just remember that for the rest of the night!" Anakin exclaimed with a grin before going over to the door and leaving the puzzled Jedi Master by himself.

Sighing yet again, Obi-Wan slowly made his way over to the door.

"MMMMAAAASSSSTTTTEEEERRRR KKKEEENNNNOOOBBBIIII!"

"Coming Ahsoka." Obi-Wan called out.

* * *

**Christmas Eve for me!**

**If you want to see their outfits, go to my profile, there are links there for them C:  
**

**And review, please!  
**

**Merry Christmas to you all, and Happy Holidays!  
**


	6. Chapter 6 - Hello Luke!

There were speeders parked by the dozens outside the royal castle of Theed. It took Anakin several minutes to find a parking spot. When they finally found one, they had to hike all the way to the palace.

However, Ahsoka didn't seem to care. She was giddy with glee about the fact that they were almost at the Ball.

Obi-Wan and Anakin on the other hand, weren't so happy about walking for seven minutes to get to the palace.

You see, one of the reasons Obi-Wan didn't like walking out in the open anymore (when he was on leave) was because of something rather simple, and rather annoying.

"THERE HE IS!"

"SKYWALKER IS WITH HIM TOO!"

"Oh for crying out loud!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, his eyes wide at the mob of fangirls running their way towards them.

"RUN!" Ahsoka yelled at them, "I will not have fangirls ruining this for me!"

Obi-Wan and Anakin didn't need to be told twice. The two Jedi took off running as fast as they could, which was rather fast as they had the help of the force, and they made it to the palace.

Obi-Wan looked behind him, "What happened to Ahsoka?" he voice out.

Anakin shrugged, "Dunno. This happens when my fangirls appear. She can somehow distract them and get them to leave. I have no idea how, but it works!"

Obi-Wan nodded his head, hesitantly, still not sure about it.

"Come on." Anakin said, leading Obi-Wan through a small doorway.

Obi-wan followed Anakin through and then they were in a grand hallway. There was a big archway in the centre of the room that had a glowing blue substance in it. There were various people coming out of it.

"Hey guys."

Obi-Wan and Anakin would've jumped out of their skin if they had shown their surprise at Ahsoka's sudden arrival.

"Hey Snips." Anakin greeted, "How'd it go?"

Ahsoka shrugged, "Fine." She said with a smile, before her eyes looked around the room. Her gaze landed on a huge two door entrance way that led into a big room.

All of the people were entering the room.

"Yes!" Ahsoka exclaimed as she started to run ahead,

Obi-wan looked over at Anakin who smiled and quickly moved to catch up with the young Togruta.

Obi-Wan sighed, deciding to leave it alone on how in the name of the force did Ahsoka get those Fangirls to lave him alone.

Little did Obi-Wan know, those said Fangirls were now proud, if not border lining on creepy, owners of signed pictures of Obi-Wan and Anakin. Some even had a ripped piece of their old clothing…

* * *

When Obi-Wan stepped through the giant doors into the ball room, he was surprised. It looked exactly like the last Christmas Ball he went to as a Padawan. It was strange. He could remember what the place looked like, but not much about what actually happened...

Obi-Wan looked around. He couldn't see Anakin anywhere through the masses of people that were milling about. The Jedi just shrugged as he looked around for other people he knew while at the same time pulling on the collar of his suit.

He sorely missed the feeling of his lightsaber hanging on his belt. There was a 'guideline' for them all to follow. No weapons. It was only a guideline because people could bring their weapons anyway, they just wouldn't work.

He was going to bring his saber with him but Ahsoka was adamant about not bringing them. Man, that padawan sure could be very commanding when she wanted to.

"Ben?" someone voiced bringing Obi-Wan out of his thoughts, "Ben Kenobi!"

Obi-Wan looked over to his right to see a young boy around the age of 20 standing there. He had short messy blond hair and wore a casual outfir. He actually reminded Obi-Wan a bit of Anakin.

"Hello there." Obi-Wan greeted him, "But I'm afraid my name isn't Ben. I'm Obi-Wan." That was true. While he used the name 'Ben' when he was undercover, he couldn't imagine using it all the time. It was such a strange name.

But that didn't deter the boy, "Yes, it's you! I know you by the name Ben. Man, you look so young!"

Obi-Wan was slightly startled by that. Young? Hmmm, "You must know me from the future then." Obi-Wan said. He wasn't sure how this whole 'future-present-past' thing worked at these balls, but he did know that it did work.

"Yeah." The boy grinned, "I'm Luke. Luke Skywalker."

"Skywalker?" Obi-Wan asked him with a quizzical look, "Any relation to Anakin Skywalker?"

Luke nodded his head, "Yeah, he's my Dad."

Obi-Wan blinked a few times.

"Umm... are you ok?" Luke asked him, his voice sounding worried.

"Erm... Yes. I am perfectly fine." Obi-Wan answered, "Would you possible wait here please?" Obi-Wan asked Luke.

The boy nodded his head as Obi-Wan turned around. His eyes searched through the crowd and his force senses were also searching. His senses found him before his eyes did. Anakin was standing over talking to Padme. He knew that they were in a relationship but he hadn't known the extent of it. And if Anakin's gibberish nonsense from before was anything to go by, the two were married. How long until Luke was born?

"Luke, what year were you born?" Obi-Wan asked the blond who was still waiting beside him.

"19 BBY."

"What?"

"19 BBY."

"What does that mean?"

"19 years Before the Battle of Yavin."

"And when did that happen?"

"Uhh... 0 BBY?"

Obi-Wan looked at the boy with sigh, "I see a lot of your father in you."

Luke grinned, "Thanks! I'm going to be a Jedi just like him!"

Before Obi-Wan had a chance to ask what Luke meant by 'going' because shouldn't Luke be a Jedi already? Someone came up and tapped the boy on the shoulder.

"Luke, Leia's looking for you." said the man behind the blond boy.  
"Ok. Thanks Han." Luke said before looking to Obi-Wan, "I gotta go!" the boy grinned.

Luke then walked away with that Han guy.

Obi-Wan shook his head. Great. So Anakin has children. One Skywalker was enough to handle, but two of them? That would be a nightmare.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing and Merry Christmas, even though it's Boxing Day for me :D**

**I hopes you enjoy, so let me know in a review! :D  
**


	7. Chapter 7 - Pizza!

**Thanks for reviewing everyone! 3 Short Chapter this time**

* * *

Before Obi-Wan could have a chance to talk to Anakin, a blaring trumpet noise sounded through out the room then it was followed by a voice.

"Everybody! Make way to the centre stage!" a girl's voice called out, her voice amplified by speakers.

Obi-Wan followed the crowd in the large room and saw that there was a woman up there, who was most definitely from Naboo. It was Padmé.

"Ahem." Padmé said, her voice echoing throughout the room.

"Welcome to the Christmas Ball!" she said, "To those who have been here before, you already know the rules, but to first time comers, these are the rules that you should probably should follow. Don't worry, they aren't too hard."

"So, the main rules are 'No Fighting.' You weapons don't work in here, and neither does malicious use of the force. Don't ask me how that works, for I don't know. Talking about the future is welcomed, but please try to keep it up beat. It is Christmas, after all. Talk of the future will be erased from your mind at the end of the ball so that the time rift doesn't tear, or something to that extent.

There are doors to the side with symbols on them. Whatever symbol is on it is the private room for that allegiance. For example, there is a Jedi room over there for Jedi from different times to enter and be away from the others if they want. There is also a Republic room that people allied with the Republic can enter, including Jedi.

The other doors are Imperial, Sith, Rebel, For-Hire and Separatists. This room here is for all of you to mill about and talk with everyone.

So that's it! Enjoy the ball!" Padmé finished before stepping down off of the stage and a group of people walked up there with various instruments.

The people on the stage started to play their instruments, music floating through out the room. Obi-Wan walked through the crowd again before he got pushed to the side of a sudden. He looked over to see a woman with red hair in a pony tail walking past him, she flashed him a smile and said 'sorry' before making her way to the Jedi room.

Obi-Wan shrugged as he walked over to the food table to see what was there. There were various plates of food there. Some he recognized, some he didn't and some looked just plain disgusting.

There was a noise behind him, some kind of breathing noise but through a respirator. Obi-Wan looked behind him to see a tall figure wearing a black case of armour like stuff.

"Oh, hello!" Obi-Wan said, his voice cheery.

The person didn't say anything, just stared at Obi-Wan for a few minutes before storming away and entered the Sith Room.

Obi-Wan just shrugged as he put some pizza onto a paper plate. He took a few steps before he ran into Anakin, "Hey Obi-Wan!" the man grinned as he took the plate of Pizza from the ginger Jedi Master, "Thanks!" he said before walking off with Obi-Wan's food.

Padmé walked past Obi-Wan, giving the Jedi a smile.

Obi-Wan smiled back at her as he turned around to get some more Pizza. This time her managed to get some and make it to the Republic room without anyone taking it off of him.


	8. Chapter 8 - Hey, iiittt'sss Palpy!

**Sorry this took a while. Writing this chapter was like banging running into a wall over and over again, as in, getting nowhere, fast. Anyway,**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! *toots horn*  
**

* * *

Obi-Wan entered the Republic room. There was some music playing and many people were dancing. Some of the people that were in here he knew them, but most he didn't know.

He saw Ahsoka talking with Rex over to the side. There was a woman with brown hair and her hair done up like buns on the side of her head dancing with that 'Han' guy from before.

He sat down on a seat and picked up a slice of Pizza and started to eat it, watching the couples dance past.

One set of people who danced past, Obi-Wan recognized. They were both teenagers, a girl and a boy. The girl had copper hair that reached her shoulders with soft green eyes and the boy had short brown hair and one braid dangling down his ear.

The girl laughed, "This is fun, Obi-Wan. I'm glad you came."

The boy smiled in response, "Qui-Gon wouldn't let up about coming. He said and I quote, 'Obi-Wan, you going to go to a dance one day in your life, so you'd better get as much practice in for that day.'" The boy grinned at her.

The girl nodded her head, "He's right."

"I know, Cerasi, I know."

Obi-Wan watched the two teenagers as they passed him with a smile on his face. He remembered that…

"Hey Obi." A voice said, making Obi-Wan look over to see his friend and fellow Jedi Bant Eerin come over towards him and sit down, "What you thinking about?"

Obi-Wan smiled at his Mon Calamari friend, "Nothing." He replied.

The girl gave a laugh, "That I can believe." She said, her voice teasing.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes with a smile, "How have you been, Bant? I haven't seen you for a while."

"Yeah, been busy." She replied with a nod of her head and a smile. Her smile grew slightly bigger as she looked up and then looked away again.

Obi-Wan moved to look at what she saw but before he could, he felt someone pull him up off the seat.

"Hello Kenobi!" the blond woman greeted him.

"Siri?" Obi-Wan said, slightly surprised, "I thought you were on a mission?"

Siri shrugged, "Oh, I finished that ages ago. The kid who was 'kidnapped' actually just fell asleep in the store. Stupid parents didn't even realize it when they left!" she said with a shake of her head, "I would've been here sooner, but it took me forever to do my hair." She said with a joking smile on her face.

* * *

Anakin felt a hand placed on his shoulder, and looked over to see that Chancellor Palpatine standing there.

"Hello Anakin, my boy!" the elderly man greeted Anakin.

"Hello Chancellor." Anakin replied back.

"Enjoying yourself?" the man asked Anakin with a smile.

"Yes, sir, I am. Christmas Balls are one of the best things of the year to look forward to."

Palpatine smiled and nodded his head, "Yes, good. Good. I suppose it helps that the silly rule of the Jedi is lifted?" the older man said, his voice trailing off.

Anakin smiled, "Yes." He admitted, "That does help."

Palpatine nodded his head, "Now, if you don't mind me, I must be off." He said and moved over to the side. Anakin watched him until Palpatine met up with a slow moving figure in a dark black hood that covered most of his face.

Palapatine and the hooded figure, who Anakin thought looked like a sith, (perhaps the sith they've been looking for,) but it obviously couldn't be as Palpatine would never converse with a sith!

* * *

**Yeah, sorry it's short.**

**Jedi Kay-Kenobi - Thanks, and yeah. I totally agree! :D  
**

**Alderaan Girl - Thanks c:  
**

**Guest - Here, I did some of the past. :) But seriously though, that's what this story is about. Characters from the future, past and present in the same place.  
**

**In A Tardis Far Far Away - Thanks, I'm glad you like it! :D  
**


End file.
